Cable trays of the wire type are previously well known and these are also known as wire trays since they are produced from separate wires which have been welded or soldered together in perpendicular angles towards each other. Such conventional wire trays are for example disclosed in the document WO 2005/090846.
Since the production of such wire trays requires a welding or soldering process the time of production is comparatively long and therefore also costly. Also the weight of such conventional wire trays is comparatively high since the wires are of a homogeny metallic material.
In the technical field of cable trays there are also previously known trays with bent longitudinal side bars and perforated bottoms, for example such as those known by GB 1292997. These types of cable trays which are punched and bent from a flat sheet of material do not provide enough flexural rigidity, neither in the transversal direction not in the longitudinal direction, for heavy cable and wires.